1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a timing controller, a liquid crystal display (LCD) and a method of driving the LCD and, more particularly, to a timing controller that can reduce malfunctions, an LCD including the timing controller, and a method of driving the LCD.
2. Discussion of Related Art
A liquid crystal display (LCD) includes a first display plate having a plurality of pixel electrodes, a second display plate having a plurality of common electrodes, and a dielectrically anisotropic liquid crystal layer injected between the first and second display plates. The LCD displays a desired image by forming an electric field between the pixel electrodes and the common electrodes, adjusting the intensity of the electric field, and thereby controlling the amount of light transmitted through the liquid crystal panel. Because the LCD is not a self light-emitting display, it includes a backlight unit as a light source.
The LCD supports an on-screen display (OSD) function that enables a user to adjust the brightness, size or the like of a screen. For example, when the user manipulates a keypad in order to adjust the brightness of the screen, a timing controller receives a signal from the keypad and recognizes the received signal as a signal for adjusting the brightness. Accordingly, the timing controller adjusts the brightness of the screen by controlling the backlight unit. Then, brightness information adjusted by the user is displayed on the screen, which is part of the OSD function.
If the timing controller wrongly recognizes the signal generated as a result of the manipulation of the keypad by the user, however, it malfunctions.